At My Breaking Point
by Just a Believer
Summary: AU. Sam and Dean both have wives and daughters. They're living the "apple pie" life. Everything is great until trouble arises and forces the Winchesters to get back in the game, now pulling their daughter's in with them. I DO NOT OWN ERIC KRIPKE'S SUPERNATURAL!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

10 years ago, Friday September 30th 2:00am

A storm was raging on as Dean and Sam Winchester lead their wives who were holding their childern through the woods, being chased by a group of demons including Ruby. They had been fighting the demons but nothing was slowing the group down. The demons as had guns as well and had already hit both Harley and Emma. The demons were gaining speed and were closing in on the group. Since Dean and Sam were the only ones ones who were shooting, Harley and Emma were holding Skylar and Arya.

They decided to split up, hoping that the demons would get confused. Harley, Sam and Skylar went one way while Dean, Emma and Arya went the other way. More demons followed Dean and Emma than Sam and Harley. When Sam relized that the demons were gaining on them he turned to face Harley.

"Their gaining on us Harley. You have to take Skylar and run now. I'll hold them off you have to go,now."

"I'm not leaving you Sam. Not when your gonna fight off more demon by yourself."

"Harley you have to get Skylar out of here. Harley, please. I'm begging you."

"No, Sam. I'm not leaving you here."

They hear someone running and are prepared to attack only to see Dean and Emma. Dean comes over to Sam and Harley and Emma Stays a feew feet away holding a sleeping Arya.

"Are you guys coming or not. I think they relized we split up."

"Dean, I'm trying to get Harley to go with you guys. I'll just hold them off for a little and then I'll meet up with you guys."

"Sam, you know that's a bad idea. But I do agree with you that Skylar and Harley need to get out of here with Emma and Arya."

"Dean give me a minute"

Dean walks back over to Emma and Arya while Sam turns to Harley he walks over and takes Harley's face in his hands, forcing her to look at his face. Sam could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She knows there is no other out than to leave with with Dean, Emma, and Arya. Sam sighs.

"Harley if I don't meet back up with you guys, just know that I love both you and Skylar more than anything else, ok? I love you."

Sam gently brings Harley's face toward his as he gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead. When he pulls back he sees the silent tears running down her rosey cheeks and onto their daughter's blond locks. Sam bends down and gently places a kiss on the sleeping childs forehead as well. Hoping he will be able to come back, to watch his daughter grow into a beatiful women just like her mother.

Dean comes over as Harley open her eyes to look at Sam. His heart breaking as Dean pulls Harley and Skylar toward Emma and Arya. He watchs as Harley steals one last look toward him, mouthing words that look like the words Dean said his mother told him as a child.

Angels are watching over you

Sam turned around his heart breaking and tears threating to spill as he silently prayed that he would return back to his family. For Harley, for Skyalr. Then he went the oppisite direction as his family and toward the demons they were trying to desperatly get away from. Away from the two people he wanted to be with the most.

Sweat was running down their faces and blood was dripping down their arms. Their guns were now in their hands. Harley and Emma were still holding their five year old sleeping daughters. Dean had a gun and at some point Castiel, an angel, had come and was now with the Winchester group. Castiel was keeping watch for any demons ready to attack. Sam still hadn't shown up after he told Harley he loved her. He had walked in the oppisite direction when he split up from their group.

Dean was waiting from a call from Bobby to let them know he was there with a car so they could get the hell out of there. So for the most part Bobby hadn't called.

"Bobby where the hell are you" Dean was getting pissed.

"He'll get here Dean. He probably just got caught up with some demons."

Emma was trying to calm her husband down while holding their sleeping daughter. She was trying to keep herself upright, after getting shot in the arm earlier and from non-stop running from trying not to get killed by the group of demons, Emma was ready to drop but she had to be strong. For Dean and their daughter, even though Arya wasn't even aware of what was going on around her.

Harley had also been shot as well. But Harley had been shot in the shoulder, making every movement more painful than the last one. Making the job of holding her daughter painfull and she was trying not to pass out as well. Harley looked broken beyond repair, Sam no where in sight. She might have to give up Skylar to Dean and Emma. To keep Skylar safe. It was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done in her time as a hunter. Harley looked down to the sleeping child in her arms, Skylar looked so peaceful.

It was a sad thought that at any moment Skylar could wake up and not have either of her parents around. Skylar would be alone.

Tears began to form in Harley's eyes and one made it's way down her cheek.

"Where are you Sam?"

Breaking the agreement between themselves, both Emma and Dean turn and look at Harley with sorrow in their eyes. Emma was about to say something to the broken women but was cut off by the movement of her now awake daughter. Skylar wouldn't be far behind now.

"Mommy, where are we? Where is Daddy?

The question came from a now half-awake Skylar. All heads turned to the daughter and mother.

"Daddy will be back Sky. It's okay, Mommy, Uncle Dean and Aunt Emma are here."

You could tell by her voice that Harley wasn't sure if Sam would be back. Her voice sound forced as each word came out. Harley looked like she was going to continue talking but was stopped when all of a sudden Emma and Arya were thrown backward by an invisible force. A painful cry was heard from both of the girls. Everyone turned to see a demon, holding a knife and was heading toward Emma and Arya who were now getting up off the ground. The demon was now facing Arya as he rasied the knife in the air, ready to strike.

Dean was running toward his wife and daughter but didn't get there in time. He watched horrified as the demon brought the knife down and watched as Emma jumped infront of their daughter. The knife plunging into her stomach as his daughter screamed in horror. Dean dropped his gun and ran to his wife and daughter while Castiel went after the demon. Dean got on the ground and on his knees as he pulled Emma's head to where it rested on his lap. He was briefly aware of Harley running over to him and bending down next to him.

Arya was crying and screaming for her mom as tears were making they're way down Deans face. Emma didn't have much time and Dean knew it and hated it. Emma's eyes were drooping and Dean was trying to coax her into trying to fight it, but it wasn't working.

"Emma fight it. I know you can fight it. Please don't leave me, stay with me Emma."

"Dean I can fell it. I'm not going to last much longer. We both know it"

"I know, I just refuse to believe it"

Emma reaches her hand out toward her daughter, using the last little bit of energy she has to cup her daughter's cheek.

"Arya behave for your father for me please?"

Emma's voice now was bearly above a whisper now. Arya was sobbing , nodding a yes for her mother.

"I love you both"

Dean bent his head down and placed a kiss on Emma's head as tears were now streaming down his face. His lips rested on her forehead until Dean felt Emma take a sharp intake of air. Knowing full well that it was going to be Emm'a's last. Harley watched silently, tears streaming from her eyes and Skylar had her head buried in her mother's chest. Dean gently laid Emma down as he picked up his screaming daughter from the ground. Arya buried her head in his chest as he put his face in her brown hair. Hiding the fact that he was now full blown crying. He lifts his head up when he hears someone come up next to him. He looks over to Castiel. he reaches down and grabs his gun, still holding his sobbing daughter.

Dean turns around to see Harley still holding Skylar. She had tears running down her face but Dean figured it was a mix between losing a friend and losing her husband. They were in the same boat now. Both missing their spouses, but Sam was missing. Emma is dead, she's never coming back. They take off running, Castiel was gone now. Dean and Harley keep running until the see Bobby's car, ready to go. Just as they began running toward the car, the doors slam shut.

Both Dean and Harley tense up and hold their daughters tighter and turn around to face one of the demon that had been chasing them. Ruby.

"Hello Harley, Dean."

"I see the rats are still here as well."

"Don't you dare call my daughter that" Harley growled.

"Where's Sam, Harley. Oh wait I killed him, slow and messy."

"I swear to.."

"What god? He ain't here honey"

Ruby turned to face Dean.

"Where's Emma, Dean? Oh, wait wasn't she the first to go? It was supposed to be the girl but sweet little Emma just had to save her daughter."

More demons began to gather behind Ruby.

"Now give me your daughters our I will have them forcefully ripped from you. But not before I rip you both limb from limb."

Harley stepped forward.

"How about I go with you and you leave my daughter and niece alone?"

"Harley what are you doing?"

"Now Dean let Harley fight her own battles."

"What do you say?"

"Deal."

Harley walked over to Dean and set Skylar down on the ground. She looked back up to Dean.

"Can you take care of Skyalr for me? I don't know where Sam is."

"Sure Harley."

Harley bent down so she was eye level with her five year old daughter.

"Skylar behave for uncle Dean, ok? Daddy will come back for you, I promise. Be brave"

Harley place a kiss on her daughter's head and stood up. She walked over to Dean and hugged him while whispering a quiet "Thank You". Dean returned the hug. He pulled away and grabbed Skylar's small hand while holding Arya with her other. They watched as Harley walked over to Ruby.

Harley stopped for a second and turned to Dean mouthing words that look like,

Tell Sam I'm sorry

Skylar is screaming for her mom to come back and it breaks Harley's heart. Dean picks up Skylar and they run to the car and hop in. Harley watches the car get smaller and smaller. knowing her daughter will be safe. As soon as she stepped toward Ruby,

Everything in Harley's world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Please don't leave me

It was three days before Sam Winchester came home.

He was bruised and bloody. He had told Harley to go with his brother and sister-in-law, hoping she and his daughter would get out of this bloody mess safely. But he had a feeling that something was really wrong and he dreaded walking through the door where his brother and his family lived.

Dean had been the first one to buy to two story house. Even though at first Dean was totally against the "apple pie life" as he called it. But when Emma got pregnant with Arya things changed for Dean. He didn't want his daughter to grow up hunting like he and Sam were forced to do as children. Following John's every order. Until Sam was 18, Sam was the first that tried to pull out of the hunting life style. But it didn't last long before he got pulled right back into it.

Sam and Harley had nowhere to go and that's when Dean suggested that there was more than enough room at the house. They ended up living there and true to Dean's word there was enough room to house both of their families. But old habits die hard and the house was decorated with devil's traps under rugs in the house and salt lined the windows of the home. Both of their wives and daughters had protection charms somewhere on them most of the time.

But somehow Sam still had his key in his pocket. Of all the things.

He put the key in the door and turned it until he heard the click meaning the door was now unlocked. Sam turned the lock and slowly pushed the door open, hoping Dean wasn't on the other side with a shot gun aimed right at him. Sam opened the door all the way to reveal Dean wasn't on the other side with his gun. Something was seriously wrong and Sam knew it. Sam closed the door and walked toward the kitchen in their home. If Dean wasn't sitting there with a beer then Sam didn't know where else to look for his brother.

To confirm Sam's guess, Dean was sitting at their kitchen table with a beer in hand. But Sam could tell that it wasn't Dean's first and it wasn't going to be his last. Dean lifted his head up and when he saw Sam his eyes widen. Dean put his beer down as Sam sat down across from his big brother.

"Sam?"

"Yea, it's me Dean."

"If it's you then take a swig of this"

Dean handed him an open beer that was sitting on the table. Sam knew there was holy water in it but he took a swig of it anyway to please his brother. Sam put the beer back on the table and slid it back to Dean.

"Ok, then it's you Sammy"

Dean knew that Sam preferred Sam but he didn't correct his brother. Sam could tell by his brother's voice that something had went wrong after Sam had told Harley to take Skylar and go with Dean and Emma. The next words that came out of Dean's mouth made Sam's stomach drop.

"Sam I have to tell you something."

Sam just stayed silent and Dean took that as a sign to continue.

"Sam, after we split up in those woods the demons had caught up to us. Emma was the first Sam. She got stabbed in the chest trying to protect Arya from getting stabbed and she didn't last long Sam. We were all there as she took her last breath. We already gave her a hunter's burial the day after when we found her body out in the woods."

"Dean..."

"Sam... Just let me finish a damn sentence or I won't be able to finish if I stop now."

Sam just nodded and Dean continued,

"Harley didn't come back either Sam."

Sam face faltered as he heard the news. It took everything he had in him not to start crying right in front of his brother.

"Sam, she sacrificed herself to Ruby so that Skylar and Arya wouldn't be hurt. She was already hurt and bleeding, she knew there was no other way out and she did it so I could get out with the girls. I don't know what happened but when we went out to go find her body when we got Emma's it wasn't there. She's gone Sam."

Sam could only get out one word

"Skylar?"

"She's fine now Sam. Finally got her and Arya to go to sleep but I don't know how long their going to stay asleep."

Dean watched as his little brother slowly broke at the news. Sam put his head in his hands and Dean watched as his little brother's shoulders moved as he cried. But Sam's crying was silent.

"Sam she said something to me before she walked over to Ruby."

"What?"

"She said tell Sam I'm sorry"

Dean watched as those few words broke his little brother.

"I'm going to go to sleep now Sam. You should try to get some to."

Sam watched as his brother got up, beer still in hand and walked to the room that Emma and he used to share. It was going to a lonely night for Dean. Sam waited and then made his way to his daughter's room. Opening the door slowly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping child. He made his way over to her bed and kneeled down beside the bed. Placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead as he uttered,

"I'm sorry Skylar."

Sam stood up and took one step only to feel a small hand grab his arm. He had woken up his daughter. The last thing he wanted to happen.

"Daddy?"

Sam wanted to cry as he heard the small words his daughter spoke. Leaving her was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. He didn't want to but it was for the best he did. He kneeled back down as he watched his daughter's eyes flutter open. Looking confused and sleepy.

"I'm going somewhere Skylar."

"Will you come back?"

Sam didn't know how to respond to his daughter's question. He took of his outer shirt, leaving him in a tee shirt and his jacket. He laid it by the side of the bed so that if he didn't come back Skylar would have something to remember him by. Then he kissed Skylar's forehead as he said,

"I promise"

Sam watched as Skylar closed her eyes and went back to sleep. He got up and walked to the bedroom door. He turned around and took one last look at his sleeping daughter and walked out of the room and out the front door. Dean had already gone to bed and didn't see Sam leave.

Sam wouldn't come back for a long time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You lied to me

Dean Winchester woke up to a cold bed that morning. Emma's side was untouched, still made up from yesterday morning. Before the demons attacked and chased them into the woods, before Emma was on the ground, her head in Dean's lap as she took her last breath. Arya cried for her mother on the way back home last night. Skylar was silent, tears made their way down her cheeks but Skylar didn't utter a word. Sam had disappeared and Harley had given herself to Ruby and the others so that Arya and Skylar would have a chance.

Sam had come back just last night. He had been missing for three days.

Dean got up and made his way into the kitchen and made coffee for himself. It had been a habit since he had meet Emma. They would sit down in the morning and look through the papers for small hunts and Emma always had coffee ready for them both. Sometimes Sam and Harley would join them but most of the time it was just the two of them. Dean was going to miss that, but he had his daughter still. He had to keep going for her.

He was brought out of his thinking when he heard the sound of someone running through the house. One of the girls or both were now up. Hopefully Sam would be up soon. He looked to see Sam's daughter Skylar running toward him and she was in tears. Dean immediately turned to the young child as she walked over to him, still crying.

"Uncle Dean"

"What happened Skylar?"

Dean only showed his soft side toward his daughter and his niece. Emma saw it sometimes too, but he mostly used it with the young girls. Sam saw it when he was a child too, but Dean would keep his feeling locked up inside. Not letting any of it show on his face.

"Daddy's gone."

When Dean heard Skylar say those words he started to worry. Sure Sam was an adult now but to Dean, Sam was always the little brother he had to look out for. His father drilled that into his head at a very young age and it stuck with him ever since.

"What do you mean Skylar?"

"He-he said he would come back"

Skylar was now full out sobbing. She watched her mother leave and not come back and now Sam had left as well. Skylar was going to end up having trust issues if someone else left. Dean wouldn't do that to her. Skylar had basically lost both of her parents and she's only five. Dean had lost his mother when he was four, but he had his dad. Even if John had stopped being a father and became a drill sergeant he was still there.

Dean would have to be there for her now. Instead of single father of one, he was now a single father of two five year old girls. One was his brother's daughter.

"Skylar you have to calm down and try to explain what happened. Don't work yourself up."

He watched as the small child tried to calm herself down to no avail. She wasn't sobbing but she still had tears running down her face. But she tried to explain to the best of her ability.

"Last n-night Daddy came in my room. He said that he had to go somewhere. I asked h-him if he w-was gonna come back. H-h said he promised he would."

Dean's heart broke a little. He know that Sam could come back. Or he might not. Sam did that alot when Dean and him were younger. But Sammy always came back. Dean would just have to care for Skylar until his brother came back, if he did. Dean picked up the small child and sat her on his lap. His daughter wasn't awake yet but Arya took after Dean in more things than she did after Emma.

But right now Skylar sat quietly on Dean's lap clutching what looked to be one of Sam's shirts to her small chest. Sam must have left it for her. Sam cared alot for his daughter and Harley. Demons hadn't tried to destroy his small family and Dean remembered it always made Sam feel uneasy. Five years out of his whole life and nothing had happened to Sam's wife and daughter. Sam was always careful.

Dean tilted his head down to get a good look at his niece. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Skylar"

The little girl turned and looked up at her uncle.

"Why don't you go wake up Arya and I'll fix up some food."

Dean watched as a smile formed on Skylar's face. Skylar jumped out of Dean's lap and practically flew out of the kitchen to go wake up her cousin. Dean got up as a small smile creeped up on his face.

They would be okay.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been five years since the incident that had claimed both of the young girl's mothers. Skylar and Arya were now ten years old. The girls didn't remember a whole lot of what happened that night. They both knew that their mom wasn't coming back. For Skylar, she knew her dad might not come back either.

But Dean was still there. Raising both of them with a little help from Bobby. But Dean knew how to take care of a kid. After all, he basically raised Sam when John wasn't there. This sometimes was all the time. Dean did it anyway without question. But Skylar and Arya were girls so it was different. He loved them though, how could he not?

It was his daughter and niece.

Dean still hunted, just without Sam by his side. It was quiet without his little brother riding passenger. Sometimes Emma and Harley hunted with the brothers. Before Arya and Harley were born. Usually hunters didn't hunt in groups, but they did it anyway and did fine.

Sometimes when Dean would look at his daughter he saw Emma in her. She was stubborn and strong-willed. But some of that might have of come from him too. She had his father's hair, which was light brown. He doesn't know how she ended up with blue eyes though when his were green and Emma's were brown.

When Dean looked at Skylar, he saw his little brother sometimes. She was stubborn too; stubbornness ran in the Winchester family apparently. She got Harley's blonde hair and blue eyes. But she acted like Sam sometimes, little things that reminded Dean of his little brother.

Dean was on a hunt right now, just an hour away from the South Dakota border. He had left Skylar and Arya with Bobby while he took a case. It had been a couple months since his last hunt but that didn't matter. To him, the sooner he got done the sooner he could get back home to his daughter and niece. He was hunting a poltergeist that had been terrorizing a family's two young children. He quickly took care of it, making sure it would not harm the two children.

Dean was on his way back to Bobby's in the impala when he saw it. A shooting star as it made its way across the darkening sky.

He thought of his sister-in-law, and how she told the girls when they were young that if wish on a star, your wish might come true. She later told Sam and Dean why she had told them that when Sam had asked why she told the girls that. She said that was how she survived the years she had spent living with her aunt.

Dean and Sam were actually the ones that found Harley in the middle of the road, bloody and barley able to stand the night she ran away from her aunt's. Harley's parents were hunters and had been teaching her and her brother, Luke about hunting. Harley had been thirteen and her brother was seventeen. Luke had known since he was around ten, he was there to help his little sister and to make sure she wouldn't get herself hurt.

A group of demons had murdered their parents while they had been at school. Her parents had been outnumbered and hadn't had a chance.

Harley and Luke had gone to live with their father's sister, Katherine. Katherine didn't know that her brother was a hunter. Harley's father, Thomas, had been closer to his father who did hunt. His parents had divorced when he was young and Thomas hunted when he was with his father and never told his mother or sister. Katherine was closer to their mother, so she refused to go to their father's when she had too. So she didn't know about hunting.

Harley and Luke still hunted; they just made sure their aunt didn't know. But after her brother's death, Katherine drank. Thomas was her little brother and she still cared about him. She got angry when she got drunk and sometimes hit Harley and Luke. Luke tried to protect his little sister but there was only so much a seventeen year old could do.

Luke left one night and didn't come back.

Harley ended up finding out that her brother had been hit and killed by a drunk driver when he had been in his car. She got there as soon as she could and tried to get Luke's weapons out of the trunk of his beat up truck after they had took it to a salvage yard. All that had survived the crash was a gun given to him by their parents. She kept it.

One night it had got bad and Harley couldn't take it. Katherine had been really drunk and began to hit and kick the girl. Harley took off out of the house with a bag that had her weapons after Katherine had threw the last punch before Harley had hit back and knocked Katherine out. Harley ran out into the middle of the street unaware of the car going down the road.

It had been Sam and Dean and the impala and they had seen her in enough time to hit the brakes before they hit her. They had taken her in after that. She had been 23. Luke would have been 26.

Dean was about an hour away from Bobby's when he saw something in the middle of the road. Dean had stopped and had gotten out of the impala to see that there was a hole in the middle of the road and smoke was coming up from it. The shooting star had hit the earth. When Dean went to the edge of the hole he saw something he didn't expect to see. There was a girl at the bottom of the crater. Dean had hopped down in there and walked slowly over to the girl who looked as if she had been hit when the star hit.

When got a closer look at the girl, she looked as if she couldn't have been older that ten. Her brown hair was now black with ash. As he got closer the girl woke up and began screaming. Dean had moved to try to get closer but watched as the girl vanished into thin air. Leaving Dean more confused than ever.

He got back in the impala and made his way back to Bobby's. More confused than ever.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The girls are now fifteen years old.

Dean decided that after the whole incident ten years ago that Dean would not raise Arya and Skylar like Sam and him were raised. They would not know about hunting for as long as Dean could hold it off. Sure Castiel still came around the house that Dean and the girls lived in, but Dean never told Skylar and Arya that Cas was an angel of the lord. All Dean's weapons and Sam's books as well as Harley and Emma's hunting material was in the basement of the home.

Dean had a lock on the door so the girls couldn't go down there and look at what was down there. A couple of times Dean had caught Arya and Skylar trying to pick the lock that lead to the basement. Dean gave them a punishment each time too. He told them multiple times not to try and get into the basement. They were fifteen years old now and they still tried to get down there.

Dean sent them to public school as well when the time came around for them to start school. But old habits die hard and Dean checked the school out before the school year started. Skylar and Arya were in the tenth grade at the local high school. Since the school wasn't far away the girls walked. Sometimes Dean gave them a ride to the school in the impala. School had been in session for about a month now.

Skylar and Arya were upstairs in their rooms getting ready for school. Skylar was the first one up so she decided she would go wake up her cousin. She opened Arya's door and stuck her head in the room to see if Arya was awake. No such luck, the fifteen year old was still asleep.

"Arya?"

"Hmmm"

"Arya, get your ass up or I go get Dean. We both know what he'll do if he has to wake you up."

Arya just rolled over, pulling the cover over her head. Skylar walked in Arya's room, walking over to her cousin's bed. She had a plan.

"Arya, get up we're gonna be late"

"Skylar, I really don't give a crap about being late."

Skylar jumped onto her cousin's bed, landing right onto the half-awake teen. Arya woke up immediately and pushed Skylar off the bed, making her land on the floor. To say that Arya was mad would be an understatement. Arya looked down at her cousin on the floor.

"If you ever think about doing something like that again Skylar Marie Winchester, I will hunt you down and kill you. I will make sure my dad never finds out it was me too."

"No you wouldn't Arya"

"Try me"

Skylar gets up off the floor and walks back toward the door. But she stops in the doorway and faces her cousin. Arya looks and sees that Skylar is already dressed, her blonde hair pulled back and her messenger bag against her side.

"Dean said we have to walk today Arya. I'm gonna head out early and go visit the meadow, meet me there on your way to school."

Skylar left and Arya immediately understood once Skylar said she was going to the meadow. When their mothers had died in the accident, Arya's mother Emma, was buried in the meadow next to the woods behind the house. Skylar's mother, Harley was never found. A body was never recovered from the accident. Skylar went out to the meadow anyway, and would sit for hours, remembering what little time she had spent with her mother.

Arya didn't like to go out there often. When she did go out there, she would just sit and stare at nothing. Arya always felt as if her mother abandoned her and her father. But she could never come to blame her mother, after all her mother died for Arya that night.

Skylar walked down the stairs and into the kitchen only to see her uncle and the family's friend Cas sitting at the table. As always Dean had a cup of coffee in front of him and as always Cas had nothing.

She walked up behind her uncle and quickly hit him in the back. Of course not enough to hurt the hunter, but Dean made a pained face anyway. He slowly turned around to face his niece.

"Do that again Skylar Marie and see what I do"

A look of fear quickly passed over the young girls face, but disappeared as quickly as it came. Skylar saw where Arya got her threats from.

"Okay, well I'm heading out early and I told Arya to meet me on the way there."

Dean watched as Skylar walked out the back door of the house. Dean knew where she was going regardless if she had told him or not. He knew Skylar was heading toward the meadow.

Skylar walked on the path that leads to the meadow. She looked over the hill and at the gate, for some reason the small meadow had a little iron fence that went around and a gate at the end of the path. She quietly slipped through the gate and closed it shut behind her. She walked to the middle of the meadow and sat down, putting her bag down next to her. She just sat quietly. Watching as small birds flew overhead. She knew her mom was gone and her dad too. She remembers that night where her dad had come in her room and kissed her forehead as he said he was sorry.

She remembered waking up the next morning to find her father gone.

She heard a rustling in the grass and turned to see nothing there. She stood up grabbing her bag ready to go see what caused the noise, but stopped when she saw Arya at the gate.

"Come on Skylar we're gonna be late!"

Skylar quickly jogged the gate and slipped through it and closed it tightly as she went to go join her cousin.

"Since when do you care about being late Arya?"

"Since now."

The two took off down the path, unaware of the man watching them at the other end of the meadow. His eyes holding sadness and regret.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Arya and Skylar make their way into the local high school near their home. True to Arya's word earlier that morning the girls had been late to school. Both of the girls made a mad dash into the school halls and to their lockers that happened to be on opposite sides of the hall. Both Arya and Skylar had study hall as their first period and the study hall was a teacher named Mrs. Moore that looked like she was in her eighties. They majority of the time Mrs. Moore spent sleeping or in the teacher's lunch room watching the weather on the only TV in the school.

She wouldn't care if two students were missing; to her it wasn't a big deal. They were around the school somewhere doing something that she had no concern knowing about.

As Skylar and Arya made their way into the classroom, they were surprised to see Mrs. Moore standing at the front of the room with a new student. Mrs. Moore turned her head to see who came through the door.

"Hurry up and take a seat girls, I haven't got all day! I got things to do!"

Skylar and Arya kept the same pace as when they walked in and took seats at the back of the classroom. Everyone was quiet, It wasn't every day that Mrs. Moore staid in the classroom longer than fifteen minutes. The older lady cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Boys and girls, we've got us a new student today. Class, meet Abby Campbell. Is there anything you would like to tell the class about yourself?"

The girl, Abby, turned her head slightly, her hazel eyes confused.

"No, not really."

"Well then, find somewhere to sit then."

We all watched as Abby made her way to the back of the glass and sat behind Skylar and across from Arya. Skylar turned and faced the girl behind her.

"Hi, I'm Skylar and that's Arya."

Skylar pointed to her cousin who was now fast asleep on the desk, Abby chuckled a little.

"She always like this?"

"Not all the time. It's just that I woke her up early this morning."

"Yes you did wake me up early you bitch"

Both Skylar and Abby turned to Face Arya, who still had her eyes closed, but a smirk was planted right on her face. Confirming that the statement had come from the sleeping girl. Abby pointed to Arya.

"I like her"

"Just what until she opens her mouth again, trust me."

"Shut up Skylar."

Both girls turned again to face Arya.

"Stop staring! Weren't you guys ever taught manners? Skylar I know you were; now I don't know about the other one there. No quite talking, I'm trying to sleep!"

Arya still had her eyes closed. Skylar turned to face the girl behind her.

"So what class you got next?"

"Math."

"Cool, well I have social studies."

Skylar turned back around and began drawing on some spare paper she had in her folder. Arya was sleeping and by the sound of it, Abby was writing something down. The bell rung and Skylar put her paper back in her folder and stood up. She shook her cousin's shoulder while turning to see if Abby was still standing there. Skylar was surprised to see that the girl was gone. Skylar hadn't even heard her get up from her desk. Arya was still sleeping, when Skylar got an idea. She went over to the other side of the desk and pushed Arya out of her seat. Skylar took off running out of the classroom and down the hall.

She could her Arya running out of the classroom to see who had woken her up. When she locked eyes with Skylar, her eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger at her cousin that was at the other end of the hall.

"Watch you back Winchester! Just wait until we get home!"

Skylar threw her hands up in the air, ignoring stairs from other students in the hall.

"How do you even know it was me?"

"I live with you. I know all the tricks you can pull off before you get caught in the act."

Skylar put her hands down and turned to continue walking down the hall. She didn't have Arya in her next class and the new girl was nowhere to be found. She walked in to her next class which happened to be before lunch. The teacher was a man in his forties and never stopped cracking jokes in class. Today they were taken a test and then after that whatever they did after that didn't bother him unless they made noise.

After Skylar finished her test she slid her phone out of her pocket and texted her cousin. Sometimes Arya would answer her phone, most of the time she won't. So Skylar was surprised to see a message back from her cousin. They would meet back up when the bell rang to release them to lunch. Every day after lunch the students got a choice. They could go outside for ten minutes or they could stay in the school's gym instead. Most of the time Arya and Skylar stayed in the gym instead of going outside.

Skylar slide her phone back in her pocket as the lunch bell rang. As Skylar made her way down the hall and to the lunch room she felt like someone was following her. She turned around to see nothing out of the ordinary. She continued walking to lunch, the feeling that someone was following her never left as she walked into the lunch room and toward the spot where she sat with her cousin.

The two grabbed their lunch and sat down at a table. The two ate in silence until Arya looked up.

"So earlier, what in the world possessed you to push me out of my chair?"

"I saw you try to do it to Dean once, so I thought I would try it out on you."

"Oh, yea I remember when I tried to do that to him. Man, he was pissed at me after that."

The two chuckled at the memory of Arya trying to push Dean out of his chair after he managed to fall asleep at the table. The bell rang, releasing them to go either outside or in the gym. The two made their way into the gym only to see that no one was in the gym. Arya looked around

"Well this is weird; usually there are way more people in here. Wanna go outside then Skylar?"

Skylar just nodded and the two made their way to the gym door when all of a sudden the door slammed shut. The sound echoed around the gym, as the other doors slammed shut as well. Arya reached forward and pulled on the door handle while Skylar went to the other door and pulled on that handle. Both doors didn't budge. They were locked in.

They girls turned around when they heard something make a sound. They turned to see a boy that was in their first period class, his name was Daniel.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"I finally have the Winchester girls, master will be happy."

Both Arya and Skylar watched as Daniel's eyes turned black, completely black.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard a knock at the door. As Dean made his way to the door he grabbed his gun that was sitting on a shelf in the hallway. Dean did this each time he open his door. He know when Skylar and Arya came home they used the back door by the kitchen and they used a certain knock sometimes. Or sometimes they just walked in the door and scared the shit out of Dean who was usually sitting at the kitchen table with a beer and the newspaper.

So when Dean opened the front door he was surprised to see Sam standing on the porch.

To say Dean was shocked was the understatement of the year. Sam had been gone a grand total of ten years. Missed out on ten years of his daughter's life.

"Where the hell have you been Sam? What's it been, ten years? How do I even know it's you Sam?"

"It's me Dean. I'm back and I would like to go inside now if ya don't mind?"

"Just let me make sure it's you."

Dean quickly threw some holy water at Sam from a flask he had in his pocket and the asked Sam to put his arm out. Dean proceeded to make a quick cut on Sam's arm to make sure he wasn't a shapeshifter. Sam quickly passed both of Dean's tests and then was ushered inside the home. While Dean locked the door back Sam went into the kitchen. To Sam, everything looked the same as it did ten years ago when his wife and he lived here with Dean and his wife. But sadly his wife wasn't here anymore.

Dean walked into the kitchen to see Sam staring out the window above the kitchen sink. Dean felt bad for his little brother at that moment. Sure Sam had left on his own, but whenever Sam did that he usually had his reasons for doing so. Having to stay away from his child for this long must have torn him up on the inside.

"What is she like Dean?"

Sam hadn't moved from his spot by the window and Dean was surprised when he heard Sam. Dean knew instantly that he was talking about Skylar.

"She looks like Harley, but her personality is all from you Sammy."

"Does she know?"

"Know what Sam?"

Sam turned around to face his brother.

"Does she know about hunting Dean?"

"Huh?"

"Does Skylar know about hunting Dean?'

"No and neither does Arya. I locked up everything that had to do with hunting in the basement. Except for the gun in my room."

Sam turned around to face his brother. The brother that had basically raised him with little help from their father John. Who Sam had looked up to more than their father. Dean looked tired, Sam noticed. Dean had raised his daughter without Emma and raised his daughter as well and supported the three of them. Dean had sent the girls to school to get an education and hadn't mentioned hunting to either of the girls.

Sam had a newfound level of respect for his older brother now. Being able to do that all on his own.

"What time does their school let out Dean?"

"Around two-thirty, so we got a few hours to kill. So why don't you start with why did you take off in the middle of the night ten years ago Sam?"

Skylar and Arya were facing Daniel in the gym or what used to be Daniel. They had already tried pulling on the doors and pounding on the door as well but no one was coming to their rescue now. They stood in the center of the gym as Daniel walked toward them.

"I finally have you two right where I want you and there is nothing you can do to get out of here."

"What have you done with Daniel?"

"He's trapped in here with me. Trying to fight his way out. It's quite pathetic really."

"Let Daniel go."

"No can do kiddos. Boss wants both of the Winchesters alive."

Skylar and Arya both started inching back toward the door when Daniel slammed them against the wall. Unaware that he was being watched from outside the gym doors. The person was none other than Abby, the new girl from the girl's first period class.

Abby banged on the door in frustration but the demon was too busy with the Winchester girls to notice the fallen angel on the other side of the door. Abby had been on earth for a while now without her grace. No angels had come looking for her, at least none from her garrison. She had remained off the grid. Now she may have to get back on if she wants to save the Winchester girls.

The fallen angel quickly pulled out a cell phone that she kept in her pocket out. Most angels, even if they fell didn't know how to work human appliances. But luckily for this fallen angel she knew how to work one in case of emergency. And through hunters, she got Dean Winchesters phone number. She quickly dialed the number and was surprised when it picked up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Dean Winchester?"

"Yes and how in the hell did you get my number?"

"Never mind that, you need to get to your daughter and niece's school now."

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me or I'm hanging up."

"There's a demon in the school and its possessing one of the students. It's after your daughter and niece."

"If you are lying to me I will come and hunt your ass down and I will kill you."

"I'm not lying Dean just hurry up. By the looks of it, this won't end well if you don't come."

"I'm on my way now kid. By the way who are you?"

"Ambriel, Just ask Castiel who I am."

Abby brought the phone done and continued watching through the door, unable to help the Winchester girls and hoping that Dean got there in time. She grimaced at the thought of see her brother Castiel if he came. She took one last look through the door and took off running through the school as she heard the roar of the impala.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

When Dean had gotten the phone call from what sounded like a young girl he thought someone had gotten his phone number accidentally. The only people that had his phone number where his family and hunters that him and Sam had met before and had given them his number just in case. But when Dean heard there was a possible demon in his daughter and niece's school, he dropped everything and went into the basement to grab his duffle bag of weapons. And since Sam hadn't heard the phone call, he quickly followed his brother down into the now unlocked basement.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"Someone called from inside the school. Someone that knows about the supernatural and said there was a demon in the school."

"How does some kid in a high school know about demons?"

"There are hunters that train their kids Sam."

"But not often Dean."

"Whatever Sam. But she said she knew Cas, so I figure this kid that called me knows about the supernatural."

"The kid that called you knows Cas? Cas is an angel Dean. Many people, even that are hunters don't believe in angels."

"Don't you think I already know that? I need to hurry up and get to the school. If there is a demon there I want the damn thing dead."

"Okay Dean, Did you call Cas yet?"

"No."

Sam quickly helped Dean pack the weapons and took them out to the impala. Both Sam and Dean hopped into the car as Dean peeled out of the gravel driveway and on the street toward the high school. As Dean was driving he had a feeling at the bottom of his stomach that something was not right.

Arya and Skylar knew they were in trouble when Daniel was able to throw both of them against the wall when he didn't even have to touch them. They gym doors were locked so nobody was coming for them any time soon. Arya assumed her dad didn't know about what was going on and that he wasn't coming. They were on their own.

"Do you know how long I've waited to get you two alone? Your almost always with Dean or in your home were we can't get you. Or you have those angels following you two."

"What are you talking about?"

Daniel turned to Skylar as a smirk appeared on his face, his black eyes flashed back to normal for a second before they returned to black. He walked over to the girls where they were still held to the wall.

"You don't know do you? I never thought I would see the day that a Winchester didn't know about us. About demons, angels, vampires, werewolves and many others."

"So what are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a demon dumbass."

"Well you're a stupid one."

The demon inside of Daniel turned and looked at Arya. He walked over to where he was in front of her and pulled out a knife. He slowly brought it up to Arya's stomach and held it there.

"You think so child? Because right now, I think I'm the smart one. I got both of the Winchester girls and your daddy's can't save you now."

The demon pressed the knife into Arya's stomach harder, making a splotch of red appear on her shirt. Skylar screamed for him to stop and threatened to kill him when she went flying into the other wall. A crack sounded through the gym as Skylar bounced off the concrete wall and on to the floor. Arya started to panic and didn't feel the pain in her stomach as she watched her cousin lie still on the floor, a small red spot near her head on the floor. Arya started to struggle against the demons hold when she heard the gym door bust open. Arya turned toward the door to see her dad, what look like her uncle, and Cas.

She watched as her dad raised a gun and pointed it at the demon in front of her. She heard a shot rang through the gym and watched as the demon in front of her turned to face her father.

"I finally have the pleaser of meeting Dean and Sam Winchester. What a surprise"

Arya watched as her dad and uncle stay put with their guns raised as Cas makes his way toward the demon. She watches silently as Cas puts two fingers to the demons forehead and watches as a light shines through the demons eyes and mouth as he collapses to the ground. Arya drops from her spot on the wall and onto the floor. Arya tries to stand up to go over to her cousin but is stopped by her dad hurrying over to her.

"Arya just sit down for a second. Let me see how bad he got you."

Arya lifted her shirt up just a tad to reveal a cut that the demon did to her that was bleeding.

"We need to get you two homes. You need stitches and we need to check Skylar's head but we can't do it here. We need to get you two out of this school now. Before any back up that demon had comes to finish what he started."

Arya put her shirt back down as her dad helped her up and kept a grip on her just to be on the safe side. They made their way over to Sam, who was now holding Skylar. Cas had disappeared.

"Dean we need to get back now, before someone comes looking to see where they are."

Dean checked the hallway to make sure no one saw them. Dean and Sam made their way to the impala outside and put Skylar and Arya in the back seat. They quickly hopped into the car and peeled out of the parking lot of the school.

Arya and Skylar wouldn't be going back there for a long time after this. Their lives would be completely different two days from now. As Dean and Sam's past comes back to get them, it started with their kids.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey! Sorry that this is my first author's note in the story. I'm somewhat still new to uploading and I kinda forgot about but anyways. This is my first story so reviews are somewhat helpful. Also, if ya happen to see this same story on Wattpad, that's because my wonderful friend Megan_x3 and I co-wrote this story together and some credit goes to her. And if you happen to visit 8 tracks my other friend did a fan mix for this story, so go check it out if ya have time. But, your not here to hear me ramble, so read on my readers! Sorry for the lengthy wait!**

**Peace!**

**Also, all I own are Skylar, Arya, and Ambriel as of right now!  
**

Chapter 8:

The whole way back to the house Dean was over the speed limit. Ever since he took care of the girls he tried to stay underneath the speed limit because if he ever got pulled over they would find his records and take him in. The girls would have to go into the system and Dean wasn't going to let that happen. He had to watch out for his family. Dean looked in his rearview mirror to see his brother holding Skylar's head in his lap, underneath her head was Sam's jacket that was stained red.

Dean turned his head a little still focused on the road but looked at his daughter. She was awake unlike her cousin, but still in some pain.

"We're almost there; I'm just trying not to get pulled over."

"You speed every other time dad, why can't you this time?"

They were just a couple minutes from their home.

"If the cops pulled up my record it says technically I'm dead."

"What did you do?!"

"Long story that you might get to hear sooner than later."

After that Arya stopped asking questions and just stared out the windshield of the impala. Dean sighed as he ran one hand through his hair, keeping the other hand on the wheel. He pushed to pedal down just a little more making the impala speed up a tad. After all, his niece was bleeding in the back seat of his car, his daughter was too. Dean looked back into the backseat for a split second again and met his brother's eyes. And Dean saw the worry in Sam's eyes that made Dean think back to when they were both children. When Sam would worry when John got back late, before John started training Sam.

Dean gunned it the whole way back home

As soon as the front door to the old white two story Dean and Sam owned that was a while away from the town, Sam went one way holding Skylar and Dean went another holding Arya up a little. Dean ushered his daughter in to the kitchen and into one of the wooden chairs around the table. He ran out of the room and came back seconds later, with a first a kit. Dean sat it down on the table and opened it.

"Alright let's see it Arya."

Wordlessly Arya lifted her shirt up just enough to show Dean the cut. Dean saw it clearly for the first time and quickly decided,

"It's not that deep, so I don't think you'll need stitches."

Arya just nodded as Dean put gauze on the cute and put some tape from the kit to keep the gauze on. Dean started putting the stuff back and Arya flipped her shirt back down. Arya looked at her dad who was still turned around when she decided to ask him the question on her mind since they left the school.

"Was that really a demon Dad?"

Arya watched as her dad froze and turned around to face her. He looked shocked but really Dean was unsure if he should explain his and his brother's hunting background to his fifteen year old daughter. And her mother's hunting background too. Dean was trying to keep the hunting life away from his family. Emma and he had decided just before Arya was born to stop hunting and when the occasional hunt popped up. The girls were sent to Bobby's.

"Dad?"

Dean stayed silent.

"It was wasn't it?"

"Listen Arya. I can't answer that right and I need to talk to Sam and Cas. Once Sam's done with Skylar I'll need you to go upstairs for a little bit."

"But Dad..."

"Arya, I'm not going to tell you a second time."

"Fine"

Dean looked up to see his daughter get up and stalk off toward the steps. He understood she was mad at him for not telling her when she asked. But he needed to ask Sam what he should do. He tried to keep Arya out of the hunting lifestyle as well as Skylar when he took care of her. But, by the looks of it he didn't do that good of a job trying too. He sat in the chair Arya had been in and put his head in his hands. After a few minutes he heard the flutter of wings and looked up to see Cas. Cas took a seat at the table.

"Dean why did you call?"

"Because I got a question for you and we're gonna have to wait for Sam."

"Alright"

Arya made her way up the stairs feeling her father's gaze watching her. She was a little upset that her dad wouldn't answer her question and that he had to talk to Sam and Cas before he gave her an answer. She sighed and made her way to Skylars room. She opened the door to see her cousin still knocked out as Sam finished cleaning the spot on her head. Sam looked up to see his niece standing in the door way to Skylark's room. He finished putting the supplies away.

"Hey kiddo"

"Sam, I'm fifteen years old"

"So?"

"I'm not a kid anymore.

"You and Skyar are still kids to me."

"Whatever Sam"

Sam thought for a moment that Arya sounded like exactly like Dean.

"Dad wants to see you downstairs in a few. He said he needed to talk to you and Cas."

"What about?"

"Beats me. Wouldn't answer my question."

Sam nodded and made his way to the door and around his niece. Sometimes Arya acted like Dean too much for her own good sometimes. Sam made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was met with the sight of his brother and Cas sitting at the table. And they were waiting for him. Dean was a sight for sore eyes. He looked like the weight of the world was currently resting on his shoulders.

Sam walked over and sat down next to Dean, across from Cas. Sam watched as Dean let out a sigh.

"I think we should tell them Sam."

Sam wasn't sure exactly what Dean was talking about but he had a feeling.

"About what Dean?"

"Hunting"

"Hunting? You sure about this Dean? We can't go back if we tell them."

"We can't keep lying to them Sam. They were bound to find out at some point and that some point is now."

"Their gonna end up like us Dean"

"No they're not Sam."

"Fine tell them. I can't what for when this comes back and bites you in the butt Dean."

"Whatever Sammy."

"It's Sam, Dean"

Sam watched as a smirk appeared on his brother's face but it quickly dropped off. Sam watched as Dean turned in his chair and faced Cas who had been silent this whole time.

"Hey Cas?"

"Sam and I got a phone call before we went up to the school today."

"And what does this have to do with me Dean?"

"The call was about the demon at the school and,"

"What?"

"She said she knew you Cas."

"Did she give you a name?"

Sam saw that the angel was as curious about this as they were but it also looked as if Cas was hiding something from them. Both Cas and Sam turned to face Dean. Sam hadn't even heard that the person on the phone had given Dean a name.

"She said her name was Ambriel, Cas. Said she knew you."

As soon as the words came out of Dean's mouth the angel stood up from his chair, bringing his hands down on the table and looking straight at Dean and Sam. The angel in other words was pissed.

"Did you just say Ambriel?"

"Yea why? You know her?"

"Let's just say I've known her for awhile and we haven't got along in a long time, nor have I seen her."

When Cas said he knew her Dean perked up.

"So how can we find her Cas? We need to talk to her."

"You'll need to summon her."

When Dean heard the word "summon". His internal radar went off. If this person had to be summoned, it was either a demon or angel. And Dean was kinda hoping for the first. He hated dealing with other angels besides Cas. They were all dicks.

"She's an angel isn't she?"

"I'm not sure about that Dean"

""You're not sure?!"

When Cas didn't give an answer, Dean stood up from the table as Sam followed.

"Alright, so let's go get the stuff to summon an angel and Sam go check on Skylar. Once she wakes up, then we'll have to tell them."

"Honestly Dean, I wish we could have kept this from them for awhile"

"I know Sam."

The three went their separate ways. They had to summon an angel and tell their daughters about hunting within a day. Then they would start training the girls.

Oh joy.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey ya'll I'm back! I know it 's like 12:45 am but I started writing earlier and I just couldn't stop! I hope you guys who are following this story like this chapter! I almost ended up making this chapter longer but I decided I would continue this into chapter 10. Reviews are helpful! Also, I got the info for the angel summoning of supernatural wiki. I'm only on season 4 on Netflix, so of my info may be wrong but at least I'm trying!**

**Peace out my readers!**

**I only own Skylar, Arya(Well this one anyway), and Ambriel. Sadly, I don't own the others.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

While Dean and Cas went to go prepare for the summoning for the angel, Sam went to go check on his daughter and his niece. He knew that when Skylar woke up she was going to be pissed off. He had left when Skylar had been fairly young, so she had only a hand full of memories of him and her mother. But now that he was back things were going to be a lot different.

Dean knew more about his child then he did.

When Sam opened to door to Skylar's room he almost had to look again at what he saw. Skylar was tossing and turning as if she was having a nightmare and Arya was by the side of the bed. Trying to calm Skylar down and by the looks of it she wasn't having much luck. When Arya saw him enter the room she took a step back and faced her uncle. Sam thought once again that she looked like Dean for a split second. She looked okay but if you saw the look in her eyes it was enough to let you know she wasn't okay. She was worried.

It reminded him of Dean and him when they hunted without their father.

Sam hurried over to the other side of the bed and put his hands on Skylar's shoulders, giving her a slight shake and that's when Skylar decided she was gonna shoot straight up out of the bed. Scaring Sam and Arya who was still in the room with them. Skylar took a look around the room as if she didn't know where she was. When her eyes landed on Sam, they went wide as she took a step back. Arya came up behind Skylar and put a hand on her shoulder. Skylar turned and faced Arya.

"Is that really him?"

Sam flinched at the sound of his daughter's voice; it was a cross between anger, hurt, and disbelief that her father was really him.

"It's really him Skylar."

"It can't be Arya, he left 10 years ago."

"It's really him."

Sam stayed silent, watching as Skylar shook her head. He watched as Skylar leaned against the wall. Watching as she slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. Arya bent down and whispered something to Skylar, too soft for Sam to hear. Arya stood back up and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Leaving Sam and Skylar alone in the room together. Arya was going to find out what her dad was doing while her uncle and cousin and sorted out their relationship as father and daughter.

Skylar was having a rough day to start out with. She had went to school with her cousin, meet something that had pitch black eyes and threw her against a wall when she yelled at it for hurting her cousin. That's when the dreams started, right when she had hit the floor and blacked out.

_Skylar was in a room she didn't recognize. There was a crib in the room, along with a rocking chair in the corner and a mobile hanging over the crib. She started to take a step forward toward the crib to see what was in it when she heard the voices. It sounded like a female but then she heard what sounded like a young child's voice as well. She took a step back into the corner and watched as a woman in a white night gown came in carrying what looked to be a young boy._

_The woman was talking to the boy, who was probably her son. He had to be at least four._

_"Let's say good night to your brother Dean"_

_Skylar's eyes widened at the name of her uncle, but she didn't make a sound and watched on. The women leaned down into the crib and Skylar took a step forward. She saw a baby inside the crib. She heard the women whisper,_

_"Good night Sammy"_

_She watched as the women turned around. She thought the women had seen her but calmed down when the women sat the boy on the ground and watched as Dean ran toward the man that had shown up in the doorway yelling'_

_"Daddy!"_

_She watched as the man picked up Dean and then that's when the scene changed._

_She was in a different room but it was set up like the one she had just seen. The room was a soft purple and in the corner had been a crib. The other, a rocking chair the same color as the crib. Now that she knew she couldn't be seen, she watched as a women walked in to the room and over to the crib. The woman was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, her blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. She watched on as the women picked up an infant from the crib and the child looked as if she had been crying. The women walked over to the chair and sat down. Rocking the infant as she whispered comforting words._

_"It's okay Sky, mommy's right here."_

_The women continued rocking back and forth until the infants cries were now just whimpers. That's when she had heard the second voice enter the room. _

_"She okay Harley?"_

_It was her dad and her mom, meaning the infant was her._

_"She's just fussy Sam, go back to bed, I'll be back in a minute."_

_She watched as her father walked toward the rocking chair and next to her mother. She watched as he lifted the infant out of Harley's arms and into his own. _

_"Harley go back to bed, I'll get her."_

_She watched as her mom rose out of the chair to stand next to her dad._

_"You sure Sam?"_

_"Yea I'm sure, now go back to bed, you need the sleep more than I do"_

_"Alright"_

_She watched as her mom left the room and she turned to face her dad. Watching him as he slowly rocked the infant back and forth, finding it hard to believe it was her he had been holding. The dream started to fade as she woke up._

She had shot straight up and had turned, only to find her father in the room and that's where she was now. Arya had left her and her father alone to sort out their problems and now she was alone with her dad.

And she was hurt.

Arya had walked down stairs to see where her dad had gone to. She had about sat down and admits to herself she couldn't find him when she heard her dad's voice in the backyard, of all the places. She walked out the back door and then she had found her dad, only he was talking to Cas. So she continued walking until she was directly behind her dad.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?"

Dean hadn't even heard his daughter come out and now she was behind him.

"Arya go back inside"

"Not until you tell me what you're doing"

Dean let out a sigh, now of all the times Arya had decided to let her Winchester stubbornness come out.

"Well you can't stay out here"

"I can and I will"

"Fine Arya, but at least let me explain what we're doing"

"Alright"

"Me and Cas are gonna summon an angel, we believe there was one at your school. Its how we got there before Daniel tried to kill you guys"

"So Daniel was a demon?"

"Yea, and I'll explain everything later but we're kinda in the middle of something so just stay back and don't touch anything. And I mean anything Arya."

"Alright, alright"

Arya stood back as Cas and Dean filled a dish full of different items and set it next to a weird looking drawing Dean and Cas had done in the grass. She watched as Cas had dropped what looked like a match into the bowl and watched as the bowl immediately caught fire.

Dean was waiting for this angel to appear as soon as Cas had finished the ritual. They had put down the holy oil just in case and Dean had the matches ready. What Dean wasn't expecting was a young girl who had come walking up from the wooded area behind the home. She looked to be at least fifteen and had short brown hair that almost reached her shoulders, and her eyes looked hazel. But Dean had to remember that this was an angel. And this was her vessel.

The girl had kept her head down until she had gotten close and Dean heard Arya gasp behind him but he was focused on the young angel in front of him. The girl was at least five feet away from them when she looked up. Her eyes went wide as she let out a gasp, she turned around and it looked as if she was getting to run off.

That's when Dean dropped the match and the flames went up, trapping the angel, but she didn't turn around.

Dean turned to look at Cas but Cas's gaze was on the girl on the circle and he didn't look happy.

"Hey turn around!" The girl still didn't turn around and that's when Cas stepped forward,

"Ambriel, turn around. We summoned you and you can't get out of that until you turn around."

Dean watched as the girl turned and faced Cas.

"You may have summoned me Castiel but I can get out. I don't have my grace"

"Why did you call Dean Winchester Ambriel?"

"Um, I figured he would like to know his niece and daughter were in danger"

"Why were you there?"

"I'm technically fifteen here Castiel, I kinda had to be at the school."

"Finally, an angel with some humor"

Both Cas and Ambriel turned to face Dean He turned toward Ambriel,

"How do ya know Cas?"

"He's my brother"

"Why aren't you like the rest of them?"

"I've been on earth for a while Dean. I fell so I can't go back unless I have my grace and I have no clue as to where that is. Besides, half of heaven wants me dead"

"Why?"

"Another story for another time not let my out of this circle!"

"Well, thanks for telling me about the girls being in danger. I let Cas let you out of that circle."

"Abby?"

All of them went silent and faced Arya, who had been silent the whole time. She had walked up to the circle and stood right in between Cas and Dean.

"You're an angel?"

They all turned to look at Ambriel, who had her head down and muttered

"I was"

Arya turned back around and started walking back toward the house, Dean Right behind her. Leaving Cas alone with Ambriel. Time for a long over due conversation.

* * *

**Bye for now!**

**Just a Believer**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Well I'm back! This is the longest chapter yet and I worked super hard on this. I know some of the information on the angel's may be sketchy but I tried. Ambriel is actually the zodiac angel for the month of May, Gemini, and I got that information off of wiki, so I didn't totally make her up. She's real but in this story she's way different. I just wanna say thank you to the people that follow or favorited this story. It means a lot when it's someone's first story. Reviews are helpful! Questions, comments and suggestions are helpful too as long as they aren't rude or hateful! But anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Once again, all I own are My Ambriel, this Arya, and Skylar. I sadly do not own the other's.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Skylar's day was going from bad to worse.

Arya had left Skylar alone in the room with her father after she woke up. And right now, Skylar didn't feel like dealing with her father who had been gone since she was shy of five years old. She didn't want to even speak to him from her spot against the wall. Sam was sitting on the chair that was beside Skylar's desk where her laptop and books were. He was looking at her with a gaze that just screamed he was guilty, but Skylar's didn't really care right now.

"Skylar?"

She remained silent and wrapped her arms around her knees pulling them closer to her. Sam let out a sigh that Skylar heard from her spot. She knew he was feeling guilty and he wanted to settle why he left but she didn't really want to hear it, he had ten years to come back and settle this.

"Sky?"

When Sam had used the nickname he always called her by as a child it brought tears to her eyes. He always called her that. She also remembered he said the other reason he called her Sky was because he said that her eyes were as blue as the sky. When Skylar got older she thought about how cheesy it sounded but she never forgot about it.

"Yea?"

Sam winced at the sound of his daughter's voice. She was talking barely above a whisper as hurt laced her voice.

"Sky, I'm so sorry"

Skylar let out a chuckle, which confused Sam a little.

"Sorry doesn't even cover it Sam"

It bothered Sam that his own daughter didn't call him dad. She had called him that growing up, but Sam guessed that it was the ten year gap that had caused Skylar to end up like this. He didn't blame her though, he probably deserved this.

"I know Sky."

"Stop Sam, just stop. You left your own child and didn't bother to even tell anyone why you were leaving. Not even your own brother."

"I had my reasons and I didn't want Dean to know. He would have tried to stop me"

"I wish he would of"

"Skylar..."

"No Sam. Did I mean anything to you? Was I nothing to you? Was I something that you couldn't wait to get rid of Sam?"

When Sam heard the words come out of Skylar's mouth, each one took a small stab at his heart. He hadn't meant for this to happen at all. He didn't know that he leaving had affected his daughter this much and he just wanted to cry. Skylar was everything to him, she was his world. Harley was gone now which made Skylar mean even more to him, she was all he had besides his brother. And his brother was busy raising his own daughter. Dean shouldn't have had to raise his daughter. It should have been him, not his brother.

He got up from his chair and made his way across the room and bent down in front of his daughter. He placed two fingers under her chin and forced her to look up at him. Her eyes were full of tears but not one had fallen.

"You mean the world to me Skylar, don't ever forget that, Ever. You are not something I don't want to get rid of because I would do anything to keep you near me. I left with one thought in mind, that I was protecting you. That I leaving was going to keep you safe. I wasn't okay after that night and I made some decisions that I now come to regret. I didn't get to see my little girl grow. That's something I regret every day. Don't ever forget that."

Sam watched as the tears that had gathered in her eyes start to fall.

"I always asked Dean when you were coming back. And he had to look me in the eye every time and tell me he didn't know Sam. I stopped asking when I was around nine years old. Because I didn't have the heart to hear I don't know one more time. I stopped wondering when you were going to come back home, because by then I figured you weren't."

"I always had planned to come back Sky. And I'm sorry I put you through that. You had just lost your mom and then I took off on top of that, and you were only five. You didn't even know what was happening. I'm a horrible father."

Sam was surprised when he felt Skylar's arms come around him, pulling him into a hug. He returned the hug. They just sat there for a moment, neither one of them saying anything.

"Pease don't leave again"

Skylar's voice was just above a whisper and Sam thought for a moment that she sounded like the five year old he left all that time ago. He hugged her a little tighter.

"I won't, I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep dad"

And that last word right there is what broke Sam Winchester all over again.

His daughter had called him dad. After everything that he had done, he still was her father, and she was his daughter.

Castiel hadn't seen his sister in years. The last time he had seen her is when she had fell. She had fallen right in front of him and he didn't do a thing. He had just watched. She had completely disappeared off of heaven's radar. But now she stood right in front of him in the form of a fifteen year old girl. She had saved Arya and Skylar Winchester today by managing to get ahold of Dean by cell phone. He went over and put out the flames of the holy oil, and watched as she took a step out of the circle they had trapped her in and walked toward him.

"Why'd you let me out Castiel?"

Cas ignored his sister's question. He had another question in mind though.

"I should take you to heaven, you do realize? You're wanted Ambriel, and you must be punished for what you did."

"I had my reasons Castiel and if you even try to take me back I will not hesitate to kill you. I haven't bothered anyone in years. You do realize that?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you betray us Ambriel?"

"If all your gonna do is question me I'm leaving Castiel"

Cas reached out and put a hand on his sister's shoulder, preventing her from leaving.

"Castiel, let me go"

"Not until you tell me why you fell, besides, you have nowhere to go do you?"

Ambriel ignored his second question.

"Isn't it already obvious Castiel? I mean you were there as I ripped my grace out and fell. I ripped it out because I had felt grief. I had started feeling emotions because of what I done. When you found out what I was doing, that's what caused me just to rip it out then and there and fall."

"Why did you do it Ambriel?"

"I'm not discussing this right now Castiel, now let me go"

"Maybe not now, but you will tell me eventually why you did it."

"Are you going to send me back to heaven?"

"Not as of right now. I have also begun to feel doubt"

"What now Castiel?"

"I have to stay and help Dean and Sam explain the supernatural to Skylar and Arya, and I believe it would be best if you stayed"

"But why me?"

"Because Skylar and Arya know you and you might be able to help explain some things as well too them."

"Cas?"

"Yes, Ambriel?"

"Do you know where my grace is? I lost it when I fell and as of right now I am human. I wasn't reborn like Anna and I still remember everything, but I'm here somehow."

"I don't know where your grace is"

Ambriel just nodded, having a feeling that her brother was lying to her. Unlike the other angels, she and Castiel were different. Instead of having separate graces, theirs was split making them in human terms 'twins'. They were closer than the other angels were. Why it was like that she had no idea. That may be part of the reason she was the angel of Gemini, and the month of May. Castiel was the angel of Thursday though.

"Alright let's go"

"Okay Cas."

They walked toward the Winchester's home, side by side like they had done for years upon years before. When they had fought together and not against each other.

Dean had left Cas in the back yard with his sister appearently, while he followed behind his daughter into the house. Right then and there he decided; she acted exactly like her mother had when she was mad and it made Dean's heart ache a little. He and Emma had tried to give Arya a normal life away from hunting but apparently fate had different plans.

So right now he was sitting at his kitchen table across from his daughter. He walked up the stairs when he got back inside and told Sam to bring Skylar down in the next ten minutes. They were going to have a family meeting of sorts. In other words, he, Sam, and Cas were going to explain the world of hunting to two fifteen year old girls. He was about to ask Arya if she was okay when he saw Skylar walk in and take a seat next to Arya. Sam was behind her and took a seat next to him.

"Alright, since you two are here Sam and I have something to tell you guys. Now you have to listen, and we'll try to answer questions"

Arya and Skylar just nodded. That's when Cas walked in, the angel he and Cas had summoned in the back yard, Ambriel, behind him. But they didn't take a seat, Cas and Ambriel just stood against the wall. So Dean continued,

"Alright so you know how Daniel had said he was a demon when he attacked you two?"

"Yea, why?"

That answer had come from Skylar.

"It was actually a demon, they're real. So is every other thing you've read about. Vampires, werewolves, ghost, angels, and a bunch of other things you have yet to hear about. They're all real and Sam and I have hunted them since we were younger than you two. We stopped doing about the time you guys were born. We wanted to give you guys a normal life away from this stuff, hunting. I did hunt some after you guys were born, that's why I left you guys with Bobby when you guys were younger."

Sam took over after his brother stopped.

"It was demons that were after us that night too. That's the main reason Dean didn't tell you guys either. We were going to tell you guys eventually, we just didn't want you guys to grow up like we did. Always on the road, no real home. We weren't going to put two kids through it."

"Sam's right. Have you guys ever wondered you never have heard anything about our parents? Both of your mother's parents? They were all killed by demons. Our mother was killed when I was four; Sam here was six months old. Our dad died to save me."

Sam looked over at his brother, knowing it was hard for him to tell about this, but what came out of Dean's mouth brought up bad memories for him, and probably even worse ones for Dean.

"I've been to hell too, did it to save Sam."

Sam looked over at his niece and daughter who had dumbstruck looks on their faces; He looked at Dean, who had started to shake a little. Only Sam noticed it though.

"That's were angels come in, one pulled me out."

Sam took over once again.

"That would be Cas over there. He's an angel, right Cas?"

"Yes, Sam"

"What about Abby?"

That question came from Arya, but she had seen when her dad and Cas had, in her dad's words "Summoned" her in the back yard. She knew already.

At first Sam was confused; he hadn't seen the girl come in with Cas and Sam had only just noticed her. He looked over at his brother but Dean looked as if he had already seen her, and then it clicked. Dean and Cas had said earlier they were summoning the person who had called Dean about the demon. This girl was the person that they had summoned, she was an angel.

"Ambriel is an angel too, or was. She's the reason we got to the school in time to see that demon with you two."

Dean had said that and watched as the girl still leaned against the wall, her head hung down. But as if she could sense Dean's gaze she lifted her head up and nodded.

"It's true; I'm the one that called him"

"Alright, so now you know a little about hunting. Sam and I will start teaching you guys and hopefully you guys can start hunting with us. Be able to protect yourselves incase this happens again. But I'm not doing what my father did with us. Will stay here most of the time, not in motels"

"Alright"

"Okay"

But even though Arya and Skylar acted like they were okay and agreed, they felt betrayed. Their dad's had hidden this major part of their lives from them. This was a major reality check.

They were going to learn how to hunt the supernatural.

"Alright then. You guys can go, talk's over. Food will be ready in an hour or so."

Dean then got up from the table and left the room.

Arya looked over to Skylar and nodded at her. They got up and went to Arya's room, leaving their Dad's and the angel's down stairs. Skylar walked into her cousin's room first and turned around in time to see Arya shut the door and lock it. Then she turned around to face her cousin.

"I can't believe them!"

"I know, they lied to us practically our whole lives Arya"

"For my dad to just drop something like that and expect us to be okay with it?"

"I know and to top it off that my dad shows up after ten years."

"I know! But I got a plan"

"What now Arya?"

"How about we snag my dad's keys and take a little road trip?"

"Okay I'm in because I'm super pissed right now. But how do you plan we do this and not get caught? And do you even know how to drive?"

"Slip sleeping pills in their beer while their not looking, and yes I know how to drive even though I'm fifteen."

"That might be a little much there Arya."

Arya stopped talking and glared at her cousin.

"Well you got a better idea?"

"Yea I do and not one that will put our father's in comas"

"What is it genius?"

"Wait until their asleep and then leave. All the benefits as the other way but our dad's won't end up in comas"

"Fine"

"See Arya, was that so hard?"

"What if they try and track us by phone then?"

"Uh turn the GPS off?"

"Fine Skylar, then where do you think we should go?

"Anywhere but here."

Skylar watched as a smirk made its way across her cousin's face, making her slight concern grow.

"How do ya feel about Florida Sky?"

* * *

**Peace out my fellow readers! ^_^**

**Just A Believer**


End file.
